FACE OFF
by tangerinelove
Summary: Welcome to the world of lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses, counts and countesses… Sakura found the man she knew she will love forever, but what if everything was actually a lie? How would our pink-haired heroine take it all in? SakuxIta
1. Lady Sakura Haruno

_Welcome to the world of lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses, counts and countesses…Sakura found the man she knew she will love forever, but what if everything was actually a lie? How would our pink-haired heroine take it all in?_

*I really hope I will focus on this and get to finish until the last chapter. I am really keen on this one, so I hope you read and review. I will really appreciate it!*

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime but I sure do own this story. Hope you enjoy!

---

"Do we really have to attend the Spring Lotus Party?" Lady Sakura asked, as she leaned against the chair, glancing at her companions across the table. She was having her afternoon tea session with her three close friends in the oval garden of the Cherry Blossom Castle where she and her father lived. Her long pink hair flowed smoothly at her back, adorned with a small silver pin on the side. Her off-shoulder emerald satin dress accentuated the green shade of her eyes.

"I think we are required, all the single, unattached lords and ladies across the kingdom of New Leaf. I also heard there were also invites coming from the neighboring kingdoms." Lady Hinata said, warming her fragile hands with the cup of tea. Her short lavender hair framed her face perfectly, while her empire-cut peach velvety dress brought life to her timid-looking eyes.

"O well, it's a good time to hunt boys, you know. We're nearing our debut age and our parents will absolutely engage us to someone they like, so we better catch our own man before they can complain!" Lady Ino exclaimed. Her blond hair is tied up high with a black band, exposing her delicate ears wearing a pair of blue diamond earrings. She wore a black satin dress with a revealing neckline and gold belt draped around her waist. She looked more mature among the group of girls, despite the same age they all have.

"You're right. I don't want to be forced to marry someone, but I guess my parents did the same, too." Lady Sakura mused, raking her fingers against her hair. Twirling a strand around one finger, she stared at the half-filled cup in front of her.

"We cannot react violently on that though. Good thing for the three of you, you still got time to look for your man. I am already decided for by my parents." The fourth girl announced, placing her braided brown hair to one side, as she took a bite of strawberry shortcake in her mouth.

"What do you mean, Tenten?" Ino asked, as the three girls looked at their friend who seemed oblivious to their surprised looks. The brunette lady continued eating for a while before looking at her friends again to continue her story.

"I am already engaged to Lord Neji." She glanced at Lady Hinata before shrugging her shoulders. The high-collared white chiffon blouse paired with long silk shirt she is wearing showed Lady Tenten's simplicity as well as her dislike of wearing too much girly dresses.

"You mean Lord Neji, as in Lord Neji, Hinata's cousin?" Ino gasped, her well-manicured hands clasped together in amazement. "He is like the unreachable bachelor and you're the one who got him!"

"I heard that cousin is being engaged to someone, I didn't know it was you, Tenten." Hinata confessed with embarrassment vivid in her face. She smiled worriedly at her friend, knowing that his cousin does not like being forced to marry either.

"When did this happen? So that does mean you won't be attending the party anymore? That is unfair!" Sakura blurted out, eyeing the brown-haired girl playing with the cup of her tea.

"Just a couple of days ago, I was called by my parents in the living room and there was Neji and his uncle, Hinata's dad." A small smile crept on her face, reminded of that day when she learned she and Neji is going to be engaged. "We are told to attend the party because the host is planning to announce engagement of couples, not only me and Neji but other couples as well."

"I see. Well, that's good then. We can still go there together!" Sakura happily said, as she rang the small bell placed near the edge of the table. Seconds later, a maid showed up, greeting the ladies across the table. "Julianne, will you tell Cato to prepare the carriages for the girls. They will be returning back home in a little while. Thank you."

Watching her leave, Sakura looked at one of the windows in the upper floor of the castle, wondering what his father is busy doing at the moment. The last time she heard of him doing, he was having a serious conversation in the study room with a noble who visited from the neighboring kingdom. Glancing at her friends, she wondered if she could ever find the man by herself first or gets engaged under the decision of her father.

"I heard that Duke Gaara of the neighboring kingdom is going to be engaged to Lady Temari. They looked perfectly good together!" Ino dreamily said, resting her chin on her hands. Lady Ino is the only daughter of the rich Countess of the Oracle Castle, southbound from the Cherry Blossom Castle. She has met the duke when her mother took her to the guy's kingdom a year ago. Temari is a distant relative whom she constantly communicates with.

"She is so lucky, Gaara is a very rich man." Tenten commented, as she finished her cup of tea before standing up. She lazily stretched out her lean arms, whistling a long tune at the same time.

"You are so unfeminine Tenten, what would Neji say?" Ino told her, as she gracefully stood up from her chair, followed by Hinata and Sakura. They started walking inside the castle, passing by two maids who were going out to clean up the leftovers of their afternoon teatime.

"I don't care. He knows I am not the girly type, but he didn't even react when we were being told we're getting engaged, for heaven's sake." Tenten complained, crossing her arms in front of her, as she walked ahead of them, when the butler of the mansion, Cato appeared.

"Lady Tenten, Lord Neji is waiting outside." The good-looking middle-aged man announced much to the surprise of the four girls who just all stood dumbfounded in front of him.

"We don't have any plan today!" Lady Tenten muttered, as she quickly went towards the main door of the mansion, the butler going ahead to give her the parasol and hat she was wearing when she arrived an hour ago. Thanking him, the brunette walked outside, and true enough, Neji was waiting, his tall body leaning against his carriage.

"Good afternoon ladies." Bowing to Lady Tenten, as well as to the three other girls who followed after their friend, Lord Neji glanced seriously at the brunette. Offering a small smile, he reached out a hand for her to take, as he ushered her into the carriage.

"Bye girls. See you." With a wave, Tenten slid inside the carriage, followed after her betrothed. The three girls left just stared silently at the retreating carriage before realizing they've been staring at the empty road already.

"O well, one lucky girl she is! We should go now, Sakura." Ino said, kissing the cheek of the pink-haired maiden, as she entered another carriage, next to where Neji's carriage was. Hinata followed after, waving at Sakura, even when their ride is going farther away from where their friend stood.

"My lady, you should go inside now. Your father has sought for your presence." Cato announced, opening the door for her as the young woman walked back inside the castle. Wondering what her father needs her presence for, she climbed the stairs and made her way to the master's bedroom.

---

*The story will be focusing more on Sakura and her partner, Itachi. Sorry for Sakura-Sasuke fans, but hope you don't mind.. ^_^ *


	2. At the Spring Lotus Party

THANK YOU... I hope you like this second chapter and there's more to come, so don't worry.

The Reveiwer known as Name

- Thank you for including me in your Favorite Author list! Also, thanks for the review and I hope you'll like it until the end.

-Gothic-Porcelain-, korcutt13

- Thank you for adding my story to your list of Story Alert! Hope you continue enjoying my story!

the-only-puppet-love, Tenshi no Sakura and coco4life123

- Thank you for including my story to your list of Favorite Story. I appreciate it. Hope you continue reading this!

CharlieBrownLover21

- Thanks for the review! Please do continue reading my story.

DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own this anime, just this story.

---

Sakura looked at her own reflection in the oval mirror across her room. She is wearing a rosy pink sparkle organza long dress, the length reaching the floor. Her hair is carefully designed into a mass of wavy curls, with a silver coronet headband in place. She has chosen to wear a simple pair of pearl earrings, silver necklace with an emerald teardrop-shaped pendant and a silver-chained bracelet on her right wrist. She sat on her bed, her emerald eyes staring at the pair of stilettos near her bare feet. Her mind went back to that afternoon when her father talked to her.

"_My dear, how was your afternoon?" Count Crisfield von Haruno inquired when he looked up to smile at his beautiful daughter. He was busy signing a stack of papers, all related to some business affiliations with other nobles in the kingdom. Feeling the pain in the neck, he stopped for a while and acknowledged his daughter who was already seated in the mahogany chair across his table._

"_I had my afternoon tea with the girls. What did you call me for, Father?" Lady Sakura asked, glancing at the papers on the table. When she found out her father wasn't in the master's bedroom, she realized he is still stuck with work in the study room. True enough, he has forgotten he should meet her in the bedroom where he is supposed to be resting already couple of minutes ago._

"_O well, I just want to remind you of the Lotus party. You will attend that event and there'll be no excuses to take a leave of absence. Secondly, I wanted you to know I am planning to see to your future husband." His last statement stifled a reaction from his daughter who abruptly stood up from where she sat._

"_Father, can you still give me time? You know I do not like to be engaged as of this moment!" The young lady defensively remarked, as her hands clutched tightly on her dress. She watched her father who stared at her, eyes in a pensive mood, eyes with the same intense shade as hers._

"_My daughter, you know that this is a serious matter, you have to be engaged to secure your life and our name. I have been pondering with a list of eligible bachelors around the kingdom, and even entertaining those from our neighbors." The count continued, motioning her daughter to sit back on the chair. He can see the stubbornness vivid in her eyes, a strong character her daughter inherited from him._

"_I know that Father, but will you give me time? Let me find the man by myself." Sakura requested, as she slumped back weakly on the chair, feeling as if her strength was being pulled out by a certain force of nature. She saw his father caressed the stubble on his chin, before nodding._

"_Fine, during the party, you have to decide. There will be many men who will come that night, but still whoever you choose must still pass my judgment. Understood? You may now leave, I have tons of work to do." Dismissing her, Count Crisfield took his pen and continued signing the papers. He heard the door open and closed again, as his daughter left his presence silently. Sighing, he glanced at the small framed-picture of a smiling pink-haired woman, sitting beside him, carrying a beautiful baby. "Azura, I hope I am doing the right thing for our daughter."_

A knock on the door brought back Sakura from her reverie that she quickly slipped in her feet in the pair of stilettos, before acknowledging the person who was knocking. Her personal maid, Yuma came in and announced that her carriage is ready to take her to the party. Sighing, she went out of her room, passing by the master's bedroom.

"Did father go out?" She asked her maid, when after a couple of knocks, she was only greeted with silence. The maid told her that his father was asked to visit one of the Haruno commerce buildings, westbound from where their castle stood. Glancing again at the door, she walked away, hoping that the evening will just go on smoothly.

"Sakura, we were already thinking if you will feign sickness again just to miss this party." Lady Ino exclaimed when she and her friends went towards Sakura who just arrived in the Ramen Admiral Manor, owned by Duke Uzumaki. The blonde looked very sophisticated with her halter-styled lavender satin gown, designed with diamond beads in the center. Another revealing dress for the sultry Ino, with her hair swept into a bun, adorned with a violet butterfly brooch, she shimmered in beauty with her chandelier earrings and stack of golden hoops on her wrist.

"My, my, you are not obviously ready to charm any men in the party, Ino." Sakura commented, earning a laugh from the other girl. She glanced around the ballroom, noticing the lords and ladies from every corner of the kingdom who have come, all looking glamorous for that night.

"Well, why don't you look at yourself, too? You sure are pretty, I might say." Ino retorted, nodding in approval as she scrutinized every detail of her friend's appearance.

"We all looked pretty. Hinata, I never knew you would wear such dress, you are so beautiful!" Sakura remarked, as she glanced at the shy woman who stood close to them. Lady Hinata is wearing an asymmetrical black-and-white long dress, decorated with sequins and showing off the almost perfect silhouette of the young lady. Her lavender hair is given more volume, outlining the shape of her face well. Pieces of jewelry adorning her were a set of amethyst-inspired earrings, necklace and bracelet.

"Well, my mother insisted that I wear this dress to impress the Duke's son." Hinata murmured, hoping they won't get the meaning of what she said, but Tenten's gasp proved otherwise.

"You are to be betrothed to Lord Naruto Uzumaki? That pervert, unusual and boisterous guy, Hinata?" The brunette whispered in pure astonishment, as she noticed her friend's face becoming a ripe tomato, blushing madly at them.

"Yes. I learned of it yesterday, so I didn't get to tell you girls at once. He is nice, I think." The lavender-haired girl mused, head bowed down on the floor to hide her embarrassment. Sakura and Ino laughed gently at the confession, telling her that it is okay.

"So that means we are both engaged now, and that leaves the two of you." Tenten said, raking her hand against her long straightened brown hair, tied up high and adorned with sparkles. She looked simple yet classy with her sleeveless taffeta navy blue gown with flower outlines sewn in the upper part of the dress. She covered up much of her skin with the three-fourths length bolero. She chose to wear the gold lightning-shaped earrings, given to her by Sakura, as well as the gold-and-black watch bracelet.

"Yes, you're right. It looked like the party is starting." Sakura said, as the Duke Hokage von Uzumaki appeared at the foot of the stairs of the manor. He was with his son, Lord Naruto and another man, a tall, roguish, handsome black-haired man who caught the interest of almost all the women in the room.

"Good evening, lords and ladies across the kingdom, as well as to our neighboring nations. I am very pleased that you have gathered here tonight to mingle with each other. I hope you enjoy your evening." The old duke said, offering a hearty laugh as he saluted to everyone before walking away from the room. His son and the stranger he was with began talking, before leaving the foot of the stairs.

"I wonder who the guy with Naruto is, he looked dashing and wealthy." Ino whispered, as she also noticed the guy across the floor. Hearing the music already, the blonde waltzed her way towards a group of bachelor men who were huddled nearby, smiling sweetly at them.

"There goes that woman. I wonder how I will manage this." Sakura told herself, as she scanned the room, making brief eye contact with the men who have been obviously checking her out. She noticed that Tenten is already taken to the dance floor by her fiancé, Lord Neji. Hinata is nowhere in sight, so she was already left alone.

"Excuse me. Will you be willing to dance with me?" A husky voice spoke from behind her, as Sakura turned around to come face to face with a handsome guy, wearing an Edward-inspired black pure wool herringbone tail coat over a sleek white satin shirt and pants. His long black mane is tied at his back and he has an attractive pair of onyx eyes.

"I… Alright, I will." Looking at him shyly, she took the hand but suddenly jumped up when she felt electricity running through her. The man seemed to wonder what happened, so she quickly took his hand, as he led her to the dance floor.

"I am Lord Uchiha, by the way, Itachi Uchicha of the Akatsuki Kingdom, east of the New Leaf Kingdom." The man told her, as she felt his hand held her wrist securely, as they began moving with the music.

"I am Lady Sakura Haruno. It is nice to meet you, my lord." The pink-haired lady murmured, as she felt her face heating up in embarrassment. She is getting conscious with the feel of her hand on his and their bodies melding together with the rhythm. And the way he is looking at her as they danced, Sakura felt as if she is melting in his arms.

"It is very nice to meet you, too, at last." Itachi whispered into her ears, which made her eyes grew in surprise. She looked at him, questions already brimming in her mind, as he waltzed them out to the garden, without her noticing at all.

---

I would like to inform readers that other names are made up, so please don't react too harshly when you see some names which weren't really included in NARUTO. Thanks!


	3. Itachi's Betrothed

Thank you to those who have added this story to their list. Please continue enjoying my story. Do not be shy to review, I will gladly appreciate them!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime or the characters (except those made up names), but I own this story. I do want to own Itachi though (snickers).**

---

"Why did you take me here?" Sakura asked, making her way to the marble bench, just few meters away from a fountain. She shivered as a soft blow of cool wind touched her as she sat down. She looked at the man who was just watching her silently.

"I just want to talk to you, away from the crowd." Itachi explained as he crossed the distance between the two of them and sat beside her. He stretched his legs in front of him, as he listened to the faint sound of music coming from inside the manor.

"What do you want to talk about?" Becoming conscious again, she clumsily moved on the edge of the bench. She rubbed the pendant of her necklace unconsciously, while waiting for the man to speak again. Now realizing, he was the man they saw with Lord Uzumaki at the foot of the stairs.

"I just want to get to know you. You caught my eye the moment you came inside the manor." The dark-haired bachelor told her, as he angled his body towards her to face her completely. His onyx eyes looked at her warmly as he took one hand into his, his warmth spreading on the already cold hand of the young lady.

"I…I do not…I do not know what to… what to say." Sakura stammered, heat creeping in her pretty face, with the sheen moonlight basking its light on them, as they sat together on the bench. Realizing another thing, she spoke again. "Wait, you said a while ago, it is nice to meet me at last. What do you mean by that?"

"I meant to say it is nice to see you again, but I know you'll be more surprised when I said that. I've been waiting for this moment to see you again, Sakura." The way he said her name caused her heart to beat faster, as she wondered if she has met him before. She felt his hand caressed her as he smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Did we meet already before? I apologize if I cannot remember."

"We did. Do you remember anything about white rose?" Itachi inquired, as he stood up and walked towards the end of the garden. He was gone for a minute and came back with a long stem of white rose in his hand. He gave it to her after bowing, taking his seat again beside her.

Looking at the rose on her lap, Sakura began to remember a certain incident, when she was still twelve years old. Closing her eyes, she began to reminisce, as Itachi glanced at her with a satisfied look on his handsome face.

_Twelve-year old Sakura ran her way towards the large castle where she and her father arrived in a day ago. She heard it was owned by a friend of her father but she hasn't seen a noble since yesterday. They were supposed to visit the grave of her mother which was located few meters away from where the castle stood. But last minute before they were leaving, his father was called by the owner of the castle to discuss some important matters._

"_He is always busy. He cannot even go with me to visit Mother." The pink-haired child complained, as she walked down the path leading to the cemetery grounds. Her pale yellow frilly dress swayed along as she walked alone. It was a sunny late afternoon, so she wasn't afraid to venture away from the castle all by herself._

"_I forgot that I have to bring mother a white rose. Where could I find a white rose in this place?" Turning around to walk back to the castle to look for a white rose, she noticed a trail going to the right. Curiosity sinking in, she followed the trail as it led her to a small lake, filled with patch of dandelions and colorful tulips. She was absorbed with the beauty of the place that she decided to stay for a while, collecting some flowers she could also show to her mother. The time went by and she didn't notice that the sun was already setting in._

"_Oh no, it's getting dark. I must go back or father will scold me." Frantically running away from the lakeside, she tried to look for the trail, her hands full with couple of dandelions and tulips. Thinking that she is on the right track, she continued following the trail she saw, but realized she was not still back on the main road towards the castle. Exhaustedly, she leaned against a huge tree and began to cry._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" A voice of a young boy caused Sakura to stop crying, but tears still fresh were evident on her face. She looked up at the black-haired boy with a pair of curious onyx eyes, watching her. He was wearing a long-sleeved tunic over black pants and carrying a basket with his right hand._

"_I am lost, I do not know how to go back to the castle and I didn't even find a white rose." She replied, her body trembling as she felt the cold wind of the evening. The boy motioned her to come with him, so she stood up abruptly, the flowers falling down on the ground as she followed him._

"_You're looking for a white rose, there are many behind the castle, in the small garden. I can take you there." The boy said, taking her hand with his, as he maneuvered his way towards the castle._

"_Thank you…"_

"_No problem." He said, smiling at him before staring in front of the road. Minutes later, they arrived in front of the castle, with Sakura jumping up and down. "Let's go to the garden, you'll find what you were looking for."_

_Sure enough, as they arrived behind the castle, the pink-haired child's eyes grew wide in happiness when she saw a patch of roses planted, red and white, on the ground. She ran to inspect the flowers and was jumping up and down again in pure joy._

"_Is it okay to get one tomorrow? I will take it to my mother's grave." Sakura asked, as she glanced at the white roses near her, letting one finger caressed the petals._

"_I can ask the gardener for you. If you take it without him knowing, he would really not like it." Itachi told her, nodding to emphasize what he just said, and was surprised when the girl lunged at her, embracing him tightly._

"_I am so happy. Thank you, thank you. By the way, my name is Sakura!" After few seconds of wrapping her arms around her, she let go, with a huge smile plastered on her face. Itachi blushed when she leaned again just to give him a soft kiss on his right cheek. He stood frozen, not being able to talk to her again, staring at the retreating figure of Sakura, dumbfounded._

"Have you remembered it?" Itachi asked, after a while, when he noticed Sakura opening her eyes, staring silently in front of her, before looking at her.

"Yes, I can't believe it was you. I haven't talked to you again after that, but I managed to get a white rose for my mother, thanks to you." The young woman said, a smile forming in the corner of her lips. She took the white rose in her hand, holding it in front of her, reminded of the past.

"That's why I am here. I think, it is time that I confess something to you." He said, his onyx eyes gazing at her when she faced him again. Taking her hand, Itachi took out a ring with a small diamond in the middle, from his pocket, showing it to her, much to her surprise.

'Wait a minute, what is the meaning of this?" Sakura asked, as she sat frozen on her spot, watching him slid the ring into her finger, surprisingly fitted snugly in place.

"Lady Sakura Haruno, I would like you to be my future wife. I have sought your father's presence regarding this matter and he was happy to know we have known each other already. I am really serious; I want you to be my betrothed. You have been on my mind ever since." Itachi said, speaking clearly and audibly for the woman in front of her to hear and understand. He felt her tensed up, confusion vivid in her green eyes, so he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura gasped when Itachi pulled her into an embrace, his hands firmly planted on her back, as she heard him repeating what he just said. Blushing, she pushed him away, trying to calm herself, her heartbeat in an erratic rhythm. Silence reigned in, as Itachi waited for her response, watching her sort out her thoughts silently.

"I gladly accept." Smiling, Sakura looked up to his pair of onyx eyes shimmering with unshed tears. The man pulled her again into his arms, this time, she savored the gesture, nestling her head in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you. You don't know how much you made me happy, my lady." Itachi whispered, as he caressed her hair, sighing in relief. They were in that position for how long, they didn't notice anymore. Breaking the contact, Itachi lifted her chin up to face him, looking at his fiancé. "I love you Sakura Haruno." And with that, he crossed the small distance between their faces and claimed her awaiting lips.


	4. His Return and Her Preparations

Alright, Chapter 4 is up…hope you're enjoying it still!

**DISCLAIMER: I want to own Sakura and Itachi but sadly, I do not own this anime. Happily, I own this story. **

**---**

It has been almost a month since Itachi left to go back to his castle, saying he needed to work on some business affairs first. Sakura sat on the veranda, her hair swaying softly against the billowing wind, looking at the cloudless sky. She has to admit, she is missing already her fiancé. She closed her eyes as she remembered the agreement between her father and Itachi, the day before the man left for home.

"_Good afternoon, Count Haruno. It is nice to see you again." Lord Itachi said, bowing respectfully in front of the man. He looked simple yet still handsome in his long silk shirt, dark pants and boots. Sakura stood beside him, clad in her favorite white velvet dress._

"_Itachi, so you've finally caught my daughter." Crisfield happily said, much to his daughter's embarrassment. He told them to sit down, as they settled in the living room. The maid arrived with a tray of dark chocolate macadamia brownies and glasses filled with rosemary-infused watermelon lemonade drinks._

"_Yes, my lord. I am very much pleased she accepted me." The man admitted, taking one hand of Sakura securely in his hold. The old man noticed the ring in her daughter's finger when she abruptly held Itachi's hand, in return._

"_O well, I like you so I am not against this relationship. Sakura, you did find the man yourself, didn't you?" Crisfield lovingly said to her, his eyes warming in happiness for his daughter._

"_Yes, father. I did." Sakura replied, tightening her hold onto her man's hand. She glanced at Itachi who was already gazing at her, his love evident in his beautiful onyx eyes._

"_Okay then, when is the big day?"_

"_Father, Itachi will still return back to his homeland, so we will plan for it when he returned to visit back here." His daughter explained, earning a nod of affirmation from the man beside her._

"_Count Crisfield, if it may please you. I will have to go back to settle some matters I have left when I went here in New Leaf. I promise you that I will come back to prepare for our wedding." Itachi said, looking at the old man across him, who was already in a pensive mood, thinking about what he just said._

"_Alright, Itachi, I will approve of it. At least, my daughter will still enjoy her days of being a single woman before becoming attached to you. If I realized that you will not be returning anytime soon, I will relinquish your connection with my daughter and will find her a new future husband. Is that clear?" The count sternly stated, taking a sip from his glass afterwards. He watched the couple glanced at each other, engaged in their own world, before acknowledging his decision._

"_Yes, Count Crisfield von Haruno, I promise." Itachi affirmed, earning a contented smile from the count. Sakura seemed contented too, so they started eating the food prepared for them._

"I wonder what he could still be busy until now. I hope he comes back soon, looks like father already doubts his words." Sakura mused, cradling her face on the palm of her hand, as she looked down from where she sat. She heard a carriage coming from the main gate of the castle and she excitedly watched it. The carriage stopped in front of the castle, a familiar man emerging out of it. Seconds later, footsteps echoed downstairs, as a pair of feet hurriedly went out.

"Itachi!" Sakura happily ran towards her fiancé, instinctively wrapping her arms around him. She felt his arms snaked around her waist and returned the gesture. "I missed you!"

The man gazed at her, after they broke from their embrace, eyeing her silently, before smiling. "I missed you, my lady." He caressed her face, outlining her eyes, her nose, and lastly, her lips before claiming them.

The young woman felt something different with his kiss, but she brushed off the idea as she kissed him back. A loud "ehem" sound caused them to stop, as they both turned around and saw Count Crisfield watching them.

"My lord, forgive me for my tardiness. I have returned to claim what is mine." Itachi said, bowing in front of the old man, before standing still in his presence.

"I would have given my daughter to someone else already, but it is a good thing you have returned." Nodding, he briskly walked back inside the castle, leaving the two alone.

"So, did you think I will not return anymore?" The black-haired man asked, holding the hand of Sakura, as they decided to walk to the garden. Sakura noticed that his long hair is much shorter than before.

"Did you cut your hair, Itachi? I love it when it was longer, though." She unconsciously asked and saw a slight look of surprise on his face. She wondered what it was all about, but she smiled to ease up the tension.

"Yes, I did. I am sorry if I cut it without your knowledge." He walked ahead of her, taking a piece of red rose from the garden, giving it to her. "I didn't even bring flowers, so forgive me?"

Laughing at his antic, she took the rose from his hand, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. "I am just waiting for you to return. I am glad father didn't force me to look for someone else."

"It is good to know you're not looking for someone else. You are mine, Sakura." Itachi whispered, wrapping one arm around her waist, closing the gap between them.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you were busy with spending your bachelor days and you almost forgot about me." Sakura jokingly muttered, already blushing at the intimacy of her fiancé. Itachi just laughed at what she said and kissed her forehead.

"I won't ever forget you. I can't wait to marry you, my lady." He murmured, tightening his hold on her as he planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Itachi." Sakura murmured back, as she slid her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. No matter the changes she noticed, she still loves him, Itachi Uchiha.

…

"I can't believe it. You didn't even tell us after that party a month ago!" Ino exclaimed, as she ran to and fro inside the bedroom of her friend.

'I am sorry. At least, I've told you now, so please, help me for the wedding?" Sakura said, eyeing the blonde who was obviously irritated.

"Stop the drama, Lady Ino. But, Sakura, are you really sure? It just happened too fast. You're even marrying ahead of Hinata and me." Tenten told her, her brown eyes curious and concern for her friend.

"I am sure of it, I've met him before and now we met again. It is fate, I tell you. I really do love him." The pink-haired lady explained, her green eyes shimmering in happiness. She sat comfortably on the bed, while her girl friends were a bit tensed regarding her situation.

"Let's just respect and support Sakura, girls. I am happy if you are happy." Hinata finally said, after moments of remaining silent. She held Sakura's hands, squeezing them gently, before letting go.

"Thank you. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, thank you. Can we then go pick my wedding dress?" Sakura happily asked. Standing up, she excitedly looked at her own reflection, before opening the door. "Let's go!"

Her three friends just looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders in unison, before following their friend outside the room. They all made their to the popular tailor and boutique shop in New Leaf Kingdom, the Five-Star Hokage Boutique, owned by Lady Tsunade.

"Good day, ladies. I have been waiting for you, Lady Sakura. I have prepared the gowns for you to see." Lady Tsunade exclaimed, as the four ladies entered her shop. The room was all filled with colorful cloth patterns, from silk to organza, satin to wool. Mannequins wore pretty dresses, from summer collection to party gowns. They followed the owner as the woman strode in the back of the shop, where more dresses and mannequins were stored.

"I can't wait to try out the wedding gowns." Sakura said, letting her hand touched every dress they passed by, her eyes roaming around the heavily-clad shop.

"Lady Tsunade is the most popular when it comes to wedding gowns, so you won't have any problems." Ino retorted, trying out a sleeveless satin dress in front of the large mirror.

"Go on, Sakura, we'll help you choose the right dress for your big day." Hinata cheered, pushing her inside the large room, where dozen wedding dresses were displayed.

"Don't tell me, I am going to wear one too when I marry Neji!" Tenten complained, glancing at the white organza wedding dress, with a low neckline. She shook her head in disbelief and walked away from the dresses.

"Tenten, your day will come, I am sure of that." Sakura shouted, only her head is seen from the pile of dresses covering her, as she slumped on the floor. "I'll try this first."

Lady Tsunade helped her to stand up, carrying the first dress the soon-to-be bride chose. The other girls contentedly sat down on the long couch in the middle of the room, as their friend busily tried out the gown. Hours went by, as they busily looked for the right wedding gown for Sakura. Finally, the perfect dress was found.

"You looked adorable, Sakura." Hinata dreamily said, gazing at the gown which fitted her friend's body perfectly.

"Itachi will surely be knocked dead when he saw you in this, walking down the aisle." Ino joked, clapping her hands in approval of the gown for her friend.

Sakura smile, as she turned around and looked at her reflection. She cannot wait to be married, to be Itachi's wife in the future, and to be Lady Sakura Haruno Uchiha soon.

---

**I am very much excited, are you too? Wedding in Chapter 5 is coming soon, so just patiently wait, people! Thanks.**


	5. The Wedding

I thought I would have published this a day ago but I was too distracted to write this chapter and I was thinking too much on the wedding details. So I hope you'll like this one. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime NARUTO. **

---

New Leaf Kingdom is in such a hurry, as the big day for the daughter of one of the well-known noble men, Count Crisfield von Haruno, has come. Townspeople hurriedly lay flowers and palm leaves on the road for the carriage of the bride to pass on by. The New Leaf Cathedral where the wedding will take place is decorated from the entrance with white silk banner and a shower of cherry blossom and red roses' petals on the stairs. Inside, rosy-hued candlesticks stood on each corner and bouquets of white and red roses decorated each meter of the aisle. The path towards the altar is covered by rich red velvet carpet filled already by sprinkled cherry blossom petals. Servants attended each preparation with persistence and excitement as the hour tolled by to the very moment everyone has been waiting for.

"I can't wait to see the bride." Countess Mercedes von Yamanaka whispered to her companion, as she walked inside the church, greeting the other nobilities present already. She looked like an older version of her daughter, with her long wavy blond hair and sultry aura.

"Count Haruno did his job finding her the best partner. Imagine, I found out Itachi is not a regular noble, he is actually a count from the Akatsuki kingdom." Lady Tsunade exclaimed as her eyes glinted with amazement. She is a close friend to the Yamanaka clan, since she has been a private tutor of Ino in her younger years. They both huddled together with the other principal sponsors, waiting for the wedding to begin.

"Hinata, do not fuss too much when walking down the aisle, alright?" Lady Kurenai y Yuhi reminded the timid girl, helping her with pinning the cherry blossom brooch on her dress. She has stood as surrogate mother for the young woman and has looked over Hinata's growing up.

"Yes, Kurenai. I just hope Lord Naruto won't keep on looking at me while I walk." The lavender-haired lady murmured, glancing at her fiancé who was talking animatedly with Neji.

"Kurenai, let's go. Don't worry about the young woman, she'll be fine." Lord Kakashi von Hatake said, walking over to the two women, carrying his coat over his shoulders. He looked a bit drunk, slapping hands with Naruto.

"Kakashi, did you drink again? You're part of the march and you're walking like that." Kurenai disgustedly commented, pushing Hinata to the back to get ready for the wedding. She pulled Kakashi beside her, as they waited along with the others.

Lady Tenten and Lady Ino were busily chatting when the carriage arrived and Itachi emerging from it. He looked more dashing as ever, as he shook hands with Lord Neji and Naruto who welcomed him. Minutes later, Lady Shizune, appointed wedding planner started calling everyone's attention and told them that the bride is already on its way. Soon enough, church bells began ringing to signal the start of the wedding as the bride's carriage stopped in front of the cathedral.

---

As the wedding march began to play, people glanced at the opened door. Principal sponsors walked in, hand-in-hand, wearing the symbolic cherry blossoms pinned on their dresses and suits. The Duchess von Hokage started the line, walking with Duke Madara von Hyuga. They were followed by esteemed nobles in the kingdom, such as Countess Yamanaka, Lady Tsunade, Count Uzamaki, and Lord Kakashi with Lady Kurenai as his partner, Count Hiruzen Sarutobi, Lord Maito y Guy, as well as the other lords and ladies of high standings were part of the sponsors. Young girls carrying basket filled with rose and cherry blossoms petals came forward, followed by a young Konohamaru Sarutobi carrying the rings placed in a soft-padded velvet square pillow. Three bridesmaids emerged next, wearing a rosy pink empire-style satin gown, the hem falling ankle-length. Hinata has her gown with an asymmetrical sleeve, Tenten with an off-shoulder-style and Ino chose hers with halter-design.

"Hinata is so pretty." Lord Naruto murmured, as he gazed at his betrothed. He looked like he was the one getting married, as he waited for Hinata to pass by where he stood.

"Naruto, please behave and close your mouth." His friend, Lord Neji whispered, with his eyes trailed on a certain brunette who was walking a bit faster down the aisle.

"You guys looked like perverts, you know." Lord Shikamaru told them, as he stood proudly beside the two, glancing at each bridesmaids that passed by. He watched the blonde Ino threw flirty looks with each bachelor who was gawking at her. "She has always been the center- attraction."

The music changed to a beautiful song, as the door opened again to present the bride. Itachi looked up, as his eyes fixed on the woman being ushered by her father down the aisle. The song droned on his ears, along with the sounds of the people inside the cathedral.

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

_[CHORUS:] __  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

Sakura Haruno felt like the luckiest woman in the world, as her eyes went to meet a pair of onyx eyes. She saw admiration and love in those eyes, as she walked steadily beside her father. She is going to be married to the man she loves. Looking at Itachi, she breathed in a sigh of appreciation. He is wearing a satin long-sleeved shirt, with a black ribbon tie attached on the collar. He matched it with a dark velvet vest, hugging his body perfectly, giving him a more dashing and proud image. The pants and shoes were chosen by the two of them, a week before the wedding. Smiling, she let her eyes gazed back at his.

--

"Itachi is very lucky." Itachi mused to himself, as he gazed at the woman he is going to marry. Sakura Haruno did prepare much for the wedding. The woman is wearing a white silk strapless ball gown, showing off her slim silhouette. Streaks of diamonds were delicately sewn in the bodice, giving a shimmering touch in her wedding gown. On her head, she wore a tulle veil, the entire length covering her face. She used her emerald butterfly jewelry collection, a gift he showed her the day he came back from Akatsuki, to complete the look. She carried a large bouquet of red and white roses in her left hand, with the other linked in her father's arm. Everything is perfect, she looks perfect than what he imagined, and finally, she will be his.

--

"I now pronounced you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest softly announced, as the newlywed faced each other, tears already forming in the corner of Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura …" Itachi gently uncovered his bride's veil, showing her face already looking up at him. Holding her hand, he lowered his head and kissed her full on the lips. He lingered, tasting his wife before letting go. He smiled as he saw the heat creeping already in the porcelain face of the woman in front of her.

Loud cheers from the audience welcomed them, as the couple walked down from the altar and outside the cathedral. The townspeople were throwing in flowers at them, happiness evident in their faces. Sakura laughed amusingly as her father shook hands again with her husband, before letting them go. With one look, she threw her bouquet to the women left behind, gathering shouts from the other noble.

"It looks like it's your turn to get married, Tenten." Lady Ino jokingly muttered, as the bouquet landed in the hands of their brunette friend. The other girls laughed and they waved at their friend Sakura, as the couple went inside their wedding carriage.

"See you soon, everyone!" Sakura cried out, waving at them, as the carriage moved away from the cathedral. Tears stinging her eyes, she sat back, glancing at Itachi, who was looking at her.

"We're finally married." Itachi murmured and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he captured her lips once again.

--

Forgive me if I didn't wander too much on the entire wedding ceremony. I hope you like the dress I imagined for Sakura, as well as the wedding song. I didn't put the entire song, though. Don't be happy too much because something is coming up in the next chapter. Something you never expect! So keep on reading and please review! I do appreciate your critics!

_***The song is actually Ronan Keating's "When You Say nothing at all".***_


	6. Killed Before Me

I decided to add up a spice to the chapter before the *drum rolls* SURPRISING PART. Hope you like it. I have been thinking of ideas how the pervert Naruto makes out with the timid Hinata. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime NARUTO, but I own this story and the pretty mushy ideas, and the lemony scenes soon to come. So just wait, okay?**

---

"You look pretty in that dress, Hinata." Naruto whispered, as he cornered the timid-looking woman against the tree. They were staying in the Cherry Blossom castle after the wedding, taking the invitation of Count Haruno. He took his fiancé outside for a breath of fresh air.

"Naruto…someone may see us." Hinata muttered, blushing at the closeness of his body. She can smell his musky breath as his face edged nearer, much to her obvious embarrassment.

"It's alright. They know you are my betrothed, anyway." Smiling, he caressed her face, letting his finger hover over her smooth skin. Inhaling her familiar scent of jasmine, he started kissing her.

"Na…na…my lord!" The woman stammered, murmuring against his lips, as Naruto took over, wrapping his arms around him, one hand hovering over her rear.

"You taste sweet, my love…" Naruto whispered, trailing kisses down to her neck, down to the exposed skin of her asymmetrical bridesmaid gown. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt his hand massaging her behind.

"Hinata, where are you? The tea is ready." The voice of Hinata's surrogate mother, Kurenai broke them apart. Hinata pushed Naruto away and ran towards the older woman who was searching for her.

"Kurenai, I'm just here." Hinata said, trying to breathe properly, hoping the redness of her face isn't too obvious.

"Are you alright? You seemed breathing hard." The older woman said skeptically, eyeing the lavender-haired girl who seemed to have a weird look on her face.

"I am fine. Let's go." Pulling Kurenai alongside her, Hinata sighed in relief, glancing slightly at her back. She noticed Naruto standing beside the tree with a sly grin on his face.

---

"Wouldn't you be tired? You can rest. It is still a long ride towards my castle." Itachi told her, as his wife continually looked outside the window, watching each scenery that passed by.

"I am fine, I've never been out again of the New Leaf since that day we went to mother's grave, so I missed this." Sakura happily said, letting the soft wind caressed her face, entering the open window. She has let down her hair already and has discarded the veil and the jewelries.

"Come here, you seemed to like the view outside rather than sitting with me." Her husband lamented, crossing his arms and legs, glancing at the closed window on the other side of the carriage.

Realizing that, Sakura looked at her husband with an apologetic face and sat back next to him. His arms instinctively went around her waist once again, pulling her closer. "I am sorry. I was just engrossed with the view outside."

"Be engrossed with me, Lady Uchiha." Pulling strands of her hair, her face bent down to meet his, as he captured her soft lips, tasting her once again. He let his other hand caressed her back, smiling upon hearing her murmurs of pleasure.

"Itachi…" Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sakura toyed with his shorter hair, letting her fingers worked its magic on him. She deepened the kiss, brave enough to let her tongue stroke his, lapping with each other.

Sucking for breath, Itachi glanced at his wife, eyes half-closed, staring at him with a pursed smile on her already swollen lips. He started kissing her earlobes, biting gently as he felt her giggled. "Sakura, you are mine," he thought.

Sakura felt like she is flaring up, as she felt her husband's kisses traveled down to his shoulders, placing small bites on her neck and down to the area where her cleavage is exposed. She bit her lower lip as his tongue slid inside, sucking in the flesh, making her moan his name again.

"Itachi, you just can't wait, can you?" She told him, when he looked up at her again, kissing her jaw. She lovingly caressed his face, her thumb making lazy circles on his cheek.

"You're just too irresistible." He captured her lips once again, as his hand started moving under her gown, caressing her inner thigh. She jerked in surprise, but he managed to calm her by sensually biting her lower lip.

"Love you…" Sakura murmured, already getting aroused, feeling the tip of his finger caressed her underwear. Before that hand can get anymore deeper, a loud sound stopped them from their intimacy. Seconds later, the carriage stopped, much to their both surprise.

"What the …" Itachi exclaimed, trying to listen if there is a problem on the road. His hand went to open the door, but someone already beat him to it. They looked shocked when a masked man stood by the carriage door, holding a sharp knife.

"Get out." The stranger shouted, pulling Itachi outside of the carriage. Sakura tried to stop him, but she was just pushed back inside. The door slammed shut, so she decided to go out from the other door.

"You think you can get away, didn't you?" Another masked man, taller than the other stood before her as she opened the door. She was also pulled outside by her hair, as she cried out in pain. Falling down on the ground, she tried to relocate Itachi and saw him on bended knees, few meters away from her.

"Itachi! Sakura screamed, trying to run towards him but to no avail. The masked man with her held her tight, as she tried to cut free from his vice-like grip. She glanced back at her husband and eyes widened in horror when she saw the other masked man walked towards him with a long sword.

"You think you can get everything?" The stranger's husky voice emanated in Sakura's ears, a sound quite familiar to her. She watched in horror when the man struck his sword straight to Itachi's stomach. Blood oozed from her husband, as the man fell flat on the floor, one hand trying to cover up the wound.

"You kill me. You kill the person she loves." Itachi whispered between ragged breaths, as his face started to lose color. He looked at the woman on the other side of the road, grief-stricken, tears already streaming down her face.

"I don't care. You already killed me before I killed you." The other man answered back, his hand gripped into a tight fist ball as he landed a huge blow on Itachi's face. He could have punched him again but the shrill scream of the woman stopped him from doing so. Glancing at her, his eyes darkened in mixed emotions.

"How dare you? How could you?" Sakura muttered incoherently, falling down on her knees, feeling unusual coldness as she wrapped herself. She saw Itachi breathed in his last, much to her anguish. She felt rooted to the ground, unable to walk towards Itachi, to be beside him, to embrace him before he died.

"He deserved it for what he did. He used my name to get you. He used my face to have what he wanted for so long." The stranger calmly said, signaling his companion to take the lifeless body of Itachi away from here. The woman seemed not to react anymore, as she stared back at him, her eyes dulled with tears.

"What do you mean?" She asked, spoken too soft that he could have missed hearing, but he didn't, so he gently took off his mask. Sakura's eyes widened when a very familiar face stood before him, a pair of beautiful onyx eyes looked back at her.

Everything in her memories seemed to have jumbled up, as she felt her surroundings swayed around her. Before she can ask, the pink-haired newly bride fainted. The man abruptly caught her before she can hit the ground. Letting one hand caressed her face, he sighed and took her in his arms.

---

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Okay, okay. I finally wrote the tragedy part. It wasn't bit tragic but it is, I think. I'm confusing you, sorry! As of now, I am thinking of changing the summary and the rating BECAUSE I think the summary I wrote didn't capture much the very essence of the story. Go on READ and REVIEW. I would deeply appreciate it!


	7. AUTHOR'S APOLOGY

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I apologize to those "nice people" who included this story to their Story Alert list. I planned to update last Friday, but got writer's block, of all things. I will be updating at the end of this week, just needed to finish my exam and another proposal paper in class.

Sorry and please continue to watch out for the continuation of this story!

Much love,

**tangerinelove**

**P.S.**

I badly wanted to update already. Just a sneak peek of what's coming in the next chapters.

SCENES:

Half-naked man and blushing Sakura

Maid's revelations

Tenten and Neji moment (I just want to…I know you want to!)

There!


	8. Nightmare and Innocence

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

After few days of delay with the next chapter, I've done it. At last! Cheers! Read on and be engrossed.

**DISCLAIMER: Again, as I've always told you, I do not own NARUTO, but own this story. Yeah, this story you're spending few minutes of your time to read. With that, I am really grateful.**

---

"_I am so happy being here with you, Itachi." Sakura murmured, feeling the familiar hand touched her face, as she leaned back at her husband's chest._

"_I am, too, my love." Itachi whispered back, as he wrapped his arms around her tight, resting his chin on her head. He could smell the faint scent of her raspberry shampoo which he silently liked._

"_We'll be together forever, right, Itachi?" The pink-haired lady inquired softly, holding both his hands, savoring the warmth they gave off. Silence ticked in and she wondered why her husband is not responding anymore._

"_I…I am sorry, Sakura…" Her back tensed when she heard his hoarse voice and she quickly turned around to face him. She stifled a scream as she saw fresh blood dripping from his shirt. He was pale, sweat beading up in his forehead._

"_Itachi… No!" She held his hand, feeling for any pulse, but she can't sense it anymore, as tears fell down her face. Still not giving up, she held his face, which was already cold to her touch, murmuring words of consolation._

"_Sakura…" She listened to the small voice, as she watched his mouth moved slowly. In a split second, she gasped as he breathed out her last._

"_Itachi!"_

Sunlight blinded Sakura's eyes, as she sat up suddenly from where she was at that moment. She tried lifting up her hand to shed the light away from her face and looked around. She was in an unfamiliar room, almost the same size as hers back at home. She noticed few furniture pieces were present, a dark wooden drawer, large oval mirror in the corner, a long bookshelf on the other side, and the bed where she was currently sitting in. She also noticed that she is already wearing a soft satin night dress when she discarded the thick blanket from her body.

"Where am I?" She murmured, rubbing her forehead, trying to sort out what she just dreamt, when she felt wetness on her cheeks. Blinking, the sudden gush of emotions filled her in when she remembered what just happened. Before she can react, the door to the room opened and a beautiful maid emerged inside.

"Morning, my lady, you're already awake. Would you like me to bring your breakfast here?" She kindly asked, bowing in front of her before tying the curtains properly, which were already draping loosely against the large window in front of the bed.

"Where am I?" She asked back, eyeing the maid curiously. She was probably a bit older than her. She has dark unruly curly hair which was just tamed a little with a red ribbon. She wore a black dress topped over with a white frilly apron. Her black eyes glanced at her with a shade of kindness.

"You're in Uchicha Castle, my lady. The count has already finished his breakfast an hour ago. He told me to let you sleep in, since you were tired from the travel." She smiled again, the kind of smile which calmed someone's nerves, and it helped relax Sakura for a while.

"I see…Is it okay to have my breakfast in here?" She kindly inquired and the maid nodded in confirmation, before leaving to prepare her breakfast. Once she's gone, Sakura stood up from her bed and paced around the room, her thoughts in a mess.

She didn't notice that the door has opened again and a man stood by the doorway, watching her walked to and fro across the room. His onyx eyes gazed at her silently, trying to stifle a laugh when the lady tripped. That was when she finally noticed she wasn't alone in the room.

"Why are you here?" Sakura blurted out, surprised that there was a man by the doorway, looking at her. "And…why do you look like my husband that you just killed!" She added, images of the recent incident flashed in her minds, as tears formed again in the corner of her eyes.

"You ask that bastard." The man icily said, his eyes losing that warm gaze and replaced by a cold stare. She shivered, noticing his calculating demeanor, with his arms crossed over his chest, still unmoving at his position.

"My husband is not a bastard! You are the bastard!" She cried out, unladylike. She didn't care if her voice was too loud to be heard inside the entire castle. She could feel the anger and pain controlling her, her heartbeat running a mile, as she breathed in and out.

"You don't know what you're talking about so just shut up and eat your breakfast." He calmly told her, when the maid appeared beside him, carrying a tray of food, a surprised look evident on her face.

"Bastard, I hate you, you monster-looking-like-my-dead-husband!" She wiped away her tears and sat on the edge of the bed, fuming. She watched him let the maid in and turned around, not before he can say the last words.

"He wasn't the real Itachi, my lady. I am. Stuck it in your pretty forehead, got it?" With a smirk on his face, he closed the door behind her, not even waiting for her to react. She heard his footsteps moved away from the room and she sighed.

"Stupid, how am I supposed to believe that?" She glared at the door, as if the door itself became her new enemy and breathed out another sigh. She noticed the maid was already placing the tray of food on a small table she didn't notice before. It was actually just placed near her bed, so she scooted over to that side, smelling the breakfast in front of her.

"I hope you like today's breakfast, my lady. Honey-glazed waffles, slices of peach and melon, a cup of milk tea and hot mushroom barley soup, enjoy your breakfast." The maid poured water on an empty glass and placed it on the edge of the table before carrying it with her towards the door.

"I'm sorry about a while ago. I wasn't being a lady there." Sakura offered an apologetic smile to her, before picking the fork and getting a slice of peach inside her mouth.

"It is none of my business anyway, my lady. Please ring that bell whenever you're done. I will go prepare your bath afterwards when I come back." She bowed again before leaving the room silently. Sakura took another piece of the fruit into her mouth, before losing her appetite.

"Was everything just a pretense played by the man I married? If that man's words were true, where should I fit in then? Does that mean there is no real Itachi who is in love with me?" The pink-haired murmured sadly, as she sunk back in the confines of the bed, curling herself into a tight ball. Tears streamed down her face, as she hugged her knees tighter, wishing everything was just a bad dream, a nightmare she should wake up from already. Closing her eyes, she fell into a fitful slumber. The maid witnessed her in that fetal position when she came back, half an hour later.

---

"I wonder how Sakura is." Tenten mused, as she sipped from her cup of chamomile tea. She was invited by her fiancé that afternoon, so there she was, sitting across him, wearing her usual choice of clothes, long-sleeved white satin blouse and dark knee-length skirt.

"Possibly, they are very busy at of this moment." The man across the table replied, his eyes staring at the different shapes of clouds that have formed in the sky. Tenten watched him silently, taking note of his long brown hair which was tied neatly at the back, his usual blank look in his pale white eyes and his small tight smile. She has known him since they were younger, unaware they were being planned to get married in the future.

"What do you mean busy? Well, I think they have received so many gifts, they could have been too worked out on unwrapping all of them!" The brunette exclaimed, imagining the tired but elated face of her best friend, causing her to let out a small chuckle.

Lord Neji glanced at her. His thoughts seemed to have been distracted by that innocent remark of the woman across him. The smile on his face widened a little, much to Tenten's surprise. "I meant busy on the _bed_, Lady Tenten," he stated nonchalantly.

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise, slowly digesting what Neji just told her. A blush tinged her cheeks, as she clumsily took another sip from her tea. She looked away, trying hard not to stare back at those eyes which were curiously watching her. Luckily, the maid came in, carrying the plate of vanilla-whipped chocolate muffins, placing it on the table. She left afterwards without a word, leaving the brunette salivating for the food in front of her.

"I can borrow your cook anytime, Neji. This is heaven." She murmured, as her teeth sunk in the softness of the muffin, savoring the chocolate and vanilla all mixed in her mouth. She seemed oblivious to the amused look on her fiancé who just calmly sipped from his cup of tea.

"I can always take you to heaven, Tenten. You don't have to borrow our cook, you can just have me." Neji said, facing her completely, his chin resting lazily on his folded hands. There's a twinkle on that usual bored look of his, and the brunette eyed him strangely.

"Can you also bake Neji? I would love to have strawberry-coated pretzels, don't forget those irresistible creamy meringue pies. That would absolutely take me to heaven!" Tenten told him, distracted again with the piece of muffin in her hand, taking another bite. She didn't notice that a small whip of vanilla left the corner of her lips untouched.

"This is sweet."

Tenten's blush came back, with her face redder than before, as she felt the heat created by Neji's finger when he took a swipe of that vanilla whip off her face. He seemed to be taking it calmly, looking at her with the same twinkle gleaming in his eyes.

"Remember what I just said, I can take you to heaven, my dear." He reminded her, putting his finger inside his mouth, tasting the vanilla, much to his companion's embarrassment.

"How, please tell me?" Her voice unintentionally squeaked, affected by his action. He turned his attention on her again, taking his hand in his, before kissing the back.

"It's when we get busy on the bed during our honeymoon night." Smiling, he stood up, telling her he needed to go to the bathroom. She heard him chuckle when she let out a loud gasp hearing his words. "Tenten is really too innocent," he told himself.

* * *

**AN:**

I know, I know, I told you in the first chapter that I will be focusing only on Itachi-Sakura tandem, but I just can't stop myself. So I added a bit of sweet moments with the other couples, despite the SADNESS around Sakura (THAT her friends didn't know, of course!). Please understand? It's like balance, I know, I may not be making any sense here. Hehe.

…

I will be trying to work on the next chapter and have it updated by the end of the week, since I got an exam on Monday. Talk about time management!

Special thanks to:

**DarkMangaIza**

**xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx**

**DarkIkari8520**

**The Reveiwer known as Name**

**-Gothic-Porcelain-**

**CharlieBrownLover21**

… for all those reviews and to those who have added me up in their Favorite Story and Story Alert list, you just made a young woman SUPER GRATEFUL and BEAMING WITH HAPPINESS.

And to all who are reading my story, please o please, review. I really feel elated whenever I get to read your reviews, positive or negative (but I've been receiving positive ones, so I'm happier!).

Also, this story is supposed to be 10 chapters only. Do you want it to end already? Please tell me your thoughts about it, because I can't decide too, since every time I write, the thoughts/ideas seemed to continue. And as of this moment, it's already planned until Chapter 13 (which is not a very lucky number, hmph!). So, please share what you think of it. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

(This has taken way too long, sorry!)

Much love,

_**tangerinelove**_


	9. Bad Omen

**AN:**

**DarkMangaIza:** Do not worry, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! You'll find out soon what is really going on. Thanks for the review and the enthusiasm!

**xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx:** You'll see in the following chapters why Itachi is being like that. Thanks for the review!

**The Reveiwer known as Name:** Thanks. You'll understand soon why Itachi is being like that, he got his reasons. I appreciate your review!

Much love,

_tangerinelove_

* * *

It has been a week since she woke up inside the quarters of the Uchicha Castle, but Sakura spent it inside the confines of her room. The maid has regularly brought her meals three times a day without any complains. She hasn't encounter Itachi anymore within that span of time. She felt empty, lost and alone, as she stood against the window, watching the sun rose behind the mountains. She shivered, hands clutched on the edges of the velvet shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"This is really getting boring. I guess I can walk around the castle for a while." Sakura decided, before slipping her bare feet on a pair of pink cotton slippers before going out of her room silently. She glanced at the empty hallways to her both sides, choosing to walk towards the right wing. She noticed a room on the end of the hall which looked like to be abandoned. Sakura was about to turn around when she noticed that the door was half-opened. Curiosity overcame her senses and she slowly walked inside, her one hand holding the door knob.

"It is huge. And still, not too much furniture just like in the room where I'm staying in. The owner of this castle seemed not too be fond of too many things inside a room." The pink-haired lady whispered to herself, as her eyes roamed around the room which was twice larger than hers. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her, noticing a rectangular dresser in the corner, adorned with small picture frames. A small smile crept on her face when she glanced at the first one, which was an old picture of a happy family. It was a photo of a smiling couple, both carrying a bundled baby in their arms.

"Twins?" Sakura muttered, as she leaned closely to look at the two babies. The one in the father's arm was contentedly sleeping, one thumb in his mouth, while the other in his mother's arms was giving off a toothy grin. Before she can inspect the babies' photo, another frame caught her eyes. It was a picture of Itachi in his younger years, with another identical Itachi standing beside him, his arm hanging around Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi has a twin brother? Is he the one who married me, but why did Itachi kill him? I don't understand…" She murmured, with confusion vivid in her green eyes. Her thumb caressed the face of the young Itachi, not noticing the teardrop that fell on the picture frame. Heaving a long sigh, she placed the frame back on the dresser and decided to go back to her room. She let out a gasp when she came face to face with a half-naked man, when she turned around.

"Sakura…"

---

Itachi was really feeling grumpy lately, as one of his maids told him frankly yesterday. He didn't mean to snap at her when she accidentally broke his favorite teacup while he was out in the veranda. It was just the effect of all those sleepless nights and he got someone to blame it for. Rubbing his forehead, he stood up from his bed, another sleepless night for him and decided to take a bath.

He stripped off his clothes and took the white silk robe hanging on the chair beside his bed. He noticed the time in the grandfather's clock he received from a business mercenary. It is six-thirty in the morning and the sun hasn't risen yet. He went to the door at the corner of his room, the door leading to his private bathroom. Stepping inside, he quickly discarded the robe and sunk in the long tub filled with hot water and few rose petals.

"It's good that the maid got this ready for me after being told just one time." Itachi mused, as he savored the heat of the water embracing his naked skin. He tried to relax, fully stretching out inside the tub, letting his mind go blank, but still a certain woman occupied his thoughts.

"How could she forget the real one? I just don't understand her and it's getting on my nerves." The dark-haired man angrily muttered, as his hands folded into tight fists. He closed his eyes, remembering the first time he met Sakura Haruno. She was crying and he felt something tug in his chest, telling him to help the pink-haired girl. And he did. The smile she showed him that day was something he will never forget and he never did until now.

"You got the most beautiful smile I have ever seen Sakura. I thought you will only show it to me, not to someone pretending to be me." He murmured to himself, wondering if the lady has believed what he told her a week ago. She looked appalled and in denial. He was surprised at her strong personality which was a bit unladylike that time. Letting out a small chuckle, he raked his hands as he remembered their argument. Sakura Haruno really is something.

After half an hour relaxing in the bath, Itachi decided to get up and start his work for that day earlier. Taking the fresh towel placed in the counter, he quickly wrapped it around his waist. He splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth and looked at his reflection for a while before going out of the bathroom. As he stepped inside his room, he noticed someone was there, so he closed the door silently. Walking forward, he halted when a pink-haired woman suddenly turned around, her face masked with genuine surprise.

"Itachi…"

---

"I'm sorry!" The maid frantically picked up the broken pieces of the glass that fell shortly near Ino. She felt bad omen and thought of her pink-haired friend, wondering how she is doing in the Uchicha Castle. It's been a week and she hasn't heard from her since the wedding day.

"It's alright, you don't have to worry. Please clean it immediately." A voice woke her up from her reverie and she looked up at Lord Shikamaru who was leaning against the terrace railings, his eyes fixed ahead.

"Yes, my lord. I really apologize, my lady." The maid quickly finished cleaning the mess and excused herself. She almost forgot to take the empty plates on the table filled with cinnamon-sprinkled pancakes and fruit tart, half an hour ago. She was invited by Lord Shikamaru for breakfast, since she ended up sleeping at his place last night.

"You do have an early breakfast, I could have been sleeping in until this moment." Lady Ino complained, tucking few strands of her hair behind her ear. She decided to concede to the man's request when a maid woke her up a while ago. She was not used to waking up after sunrise, but it was Shikamaru's request, she was humble enough to comply.

"Yet you came down in that pretty dress of yours and went to eat breakfast with me." The man told her, his face cracked in a wide grin, as he glanced at her. He looked regal with his dark black silk shirt and white pants and his black hair tied up, but whenever they're together, he's always in his easy-going nature.

"Well, I don't want to be subjected to your temper, my lord. You could hurt me." The blonde sweetly replied, standing up from her seat, as she walked towards the man.

"Why would I hurt you, tell me? You know I will be very lazy to do that." Shikamaru asked, opening his arms as the woman in front of him crossed the distance between them. He felt her soft body as he wrapped his arms around her, a satisfied smile tainted on his face.

"You weren't lazy last night, though." Ino murmured, looking up at him with a teasing look on her face. She is really alluring with a seductive body almost every bachelor man in New Leaf has been caught fantasizing about.

"I will never be lazy doing _that_." The man whispered, caressing her face with his hand, while the other did the same with her back. He heard her laughed, the sound pleasant in his ears.

"I know, Shikamaru, I just witnessed it." Pulling his shirt down, Ino kissed him, a small blush creeping on the man's cheeks. She felt both hands wrapped around her tighter as he deepened their kiss. She smiled when he bit her lower lip playfully and placed her own arms around her neck, sighing.

"You're captivating, Ino." Shikamaru confessed, his eyes gazing at her with such intense emotion, catching her off-guard. Letting out a soft chuckle, she planted another kiss on his lips, before detaching her body from his arms.

"So you admit it, finally!" She smiled when she heard a soft groan from him as she walked back inside his mansion. She loved the attention he is giving her and she can't wait what they will do again later that evening. It's not bad to have a man after all, Ino thought.

* * *

**Another AN:**

Do you like it? Do you like it? Okay, I am being redundant, but forgive me. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review because I will be very HAPPY. Get it? HAPPY!

There will be more revelations coming soon for Sakura to discover so stay tune. It's like I am doing a commercial for a TV program. I'm just freaky right now since I'm getting addicted with my own story. I know. Bite me. Haha!

So please, review. I looooooove you guys, especially to those who have read and reviewed.

Hugs and kisses,

tangerinelove


	10. HalfTruth Known

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

It took longer than expected for me to publish the next chapter, so I hope you'll forgive me. Gladly, my next examination is scheduled next week and I would have time to continue writing this story. Yey! So, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

"_Sakura."_

"_Itachi"_

_Sakura almost lose her hold on the shawl when she set eyes on the man in front of him, only wearing a towel around his waist. Trying hard to hide her embarrassment, she decided to start the conversation._

"_Good morning, Lord Itachi." She softly said, doing a small curtsy, before standing still in her spot. The man has already masked his own surprise with a blank stare and bowed in return of her gesture._

"_Good morning, my lady. I didn't know you could be brave enough to enter my room." Itachi said, after a minute of silence between them. He moved towards the large dresser on the other side of the bed and started taking out a black shirt and white pants._

"_I didn't mean to, I thought this was an abandoned room. I do apologize." Sakura replied, forcing herself to sound apologetic. She wanted already to leave the room, but she seemed rooted on the floor, as she felt his eyes staring at her._

"_I also thought you will never go out of that room. How long was it, a week already? Do you like being alone so much, Lady Sakura?" He smiled which didn't reach his eyes as he looked at her. His eyes held the same cold stare that he gave her when they first met on that road._

"_I just didn't want to see your face, my lord." She haughtily answered back, a small cold smile plastered on her face. Deciding to leave his presence, she started walking towards the open door when his words stopped her._

"_You don't want to be reminded by your fake husband, I guess, Lady Uchicha?" Itachi murmured, loud enough for the pink-haired lady to hear. Judging by her stiff posture, he knew she was affected by what he said. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to talk back._

"_Fake or not, Lord Itachi, it is in the past. For my purpose of staying here is because all the people in New Leaf knew I am married to you." And with a soft sigh, she went out of the room, not even looking back. Itachi walked towards where she stood when he noticed something wet on the floor. Kneeling beside the spot, he noticed a pair of liquid drops marking the floor._

Sakura stared back at the window, her eyes reddish and puffy after hours of crying silently inside her room. She decided not to go out of her bedroom again and waited for the maid to carry in her lunch. Reminded of what Itachi told her, she can't help but feel like her heart has been torn apart. The voice of her maid on the other side of the door caught her attention, so she hastily wiped away the new tears forming in her eyes, before letting her in.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sakura. You didn't eat breakfast this morning so I decided to double up the portion of your meal this lunch." The blue-haired maid announced when she came in the room, carrying a tray filled with her meal. She has been the constant maid working for her, after the curly-haired maid has to leave the mansion due to some family emergencies.

"Thank you Konan. I really could use a heavy meal right now." Smiling at her, she took the utensils after the food has been prepared on the table. She heard the faint grumble of her stomach as she eyed the meal in front of her, consisting of a plate filled with marinated beef fillet with truss tomatoes, bowl of potato and leek soup, glass of strawberry fruit whip and a small plate carrying a slice of chocolate mousse cake.

"Do enjoy your meal, my lady. Please call me when you are done." The maid told her, before leaving her to attend with her other duties. Sakura glanced at the closed door, wishing the maid stayed so she can have someone to talk to. Hearing another grumble from her stomach, she decided to start eating her lunch.

---

"Itachi, do you think the lady is entitled to know the truth?" A voice distracted the heir of the Uchicha from his private thoughts. He looked up to see the mansion's butler and his mentor coming inside the room.

"What do you mean, Kisame? She has already found out the truth, didn't she? She learned that the man she married was not the real Itachi." Leaning against the huge chair, he closed his eyes for a while, trying to relax. It won't help if his temper rises again and he snapped at his old guardian.

"You know what I mean, Itachi. Yes, she knew the truth but that was only half of it. I know that you –"

"Kisame, I don't want to hear it. She is married, married to a fake Itachi Uchicha. She is just staying here because her father knew she is married to me." Itachi said, stopping whatever Kisame was going to say. His voice was cold and distant, as if he wanted to get rid of that woman living in his mansion.

"So do you plan to just divorce her, Itachi? I hope you won't regret whatever decisions you will make, son." The man finally told him, his eyes staring deeply in the onyx eyes of the young man in front of him. He has been living his life watching him grow, teaching him lessons he needed to learn, but right now, he will let him decide for himself.

"Thanks, Kisame. I won't regret it, I have already decided. But for now, I will just let her live in the mansion until the right time comes that we will part our ways." The black-haired guy calmly replied, nodding as if to convince himself that whatever he has in mind, this is what is right for him and for Sakura.

"If that is your decision, then so be it, Itachi." Kisame murmured, before leaving the room silently. Closing the door, he voiced out a soft prayer hoping everything will go well for his master. He has been witness to all the pain he has experienced before and he won't let him carry the same burden again. He walked down the hallway and met the maid Konan who was walking down the stairs, carrying a tray of empty plates.

"Hello, old man. How is Master doing?" Konan asked, her blue hair bobbing up and down as she walked alongside the butler. She noticed the pensive mood on his face, but decided not to inquire what was on his mind.

"He is fine, just tired. He wanted to thank you for preparing the bath early this morning as usual." He said, noticing the small smile creeping in the face of the maid. She was obviously happy upon hearing it.

"Well, I am just doing my job, of course." Chuckling, she landed on the foot of the stairs ahead of Kisame. Seconds later, her smile turned into a frown as she looked up to the older man.

"What is it, Konan?"

"Do you think they will still be together?" She asked in a small voice, hands trembling, trying to control her emotions.

Taking the tray from her small hands, Kisame shook his head. "I do not know the answer Konan, but the Master seemed to have decided not to tell the lady anymore aside from what she has already discovered."

"But…Kisame…" Konan started complaining, but the stern look of the old man stopped her from what she wanted to say. Sighing, she took the tray again and walked towards the kitchen.

Kisame also breathed out a long sigh before heading to his personal room, just near the stairs. As he entered, his eyes automatically darted to the silver-framed picture of four smiling children sitting on the lawn beside him. Caressing the picture, he took it with him when he sat on the bed. Looking at it again, he let tears streamed down his face as memories filled his mind.


	11. Let's Pretend

Sakura watched the maid Konan display three different dresses on her bed, waiting for her to decide what she is going to wear tonight. She was surprised when an invitation letter was sent from the Hyuga family yesterday, seeking for her and Itachi's attendance in the engagement party of Lady Tenten and Lord Neji. Glancing at the letter placed on the table, she can't help but feel a bit envious and yet worried for her friend. The voice of the maid brought her attention back to the dresses.

"I think the emerald satin dress will suit you better, my lady." Konan suggested, lifting off the said dress from the bed to show it to her. The dress showed off a dark luster of emerald, V-shaped bodice, with pleated off-shoulder straps and a black crepe ribbon wrapped around the waist region. Tiny diamond sparkles adorned the hem which ended in intricately woven ruffles.

"You sure pick the best, Konan. I'll wear that tonight. Thank you." The pink-haired Haruno heiress finally said, after minutes of comparing the other dresses. She waited for the maid to finish placing the chosen dress on the hanger beside her dresser, before getting her attention again.

"Konan, will you please accompany me to Itachi? I have to speak to him."

She was sure she noticed the surprised look on the maid's face, but the girl quickly recomposed herself, smiling at her. She nodded and accompanied her outside her room, as they made their way to the study room, which was located in the farthest corner of the second floor of the castle.

After two knocks, they both heard a voice allowing them to come inside and the maid entered first to announce her presence. Sakura tried to calm herself, as she slowly walked inside, hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself. She avoided looking at him, being distracted by the large amount of books stuffed inside that room. Seconds ticked in and silence reigned between them, even after the maid has already left the room.

"The maid told me that you need to speak with me. What is it you want to tell me, Lady Sakura?" Itachi finally spoke, his husky voice laced with curiosity. She finally faced him completely, her bright green orbs clashing with his onyx eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she began talking. "We're going to my friend's engagement party tonight, right? I know that we had issues even before I stepped in to your mansion, but I would like to request something of you."

One of his eyebrows arched upwards but he remained silent. Thinking it as a cue to continue what she is going to tell him, she spoke again.

"Can we pretend that we are okay as a newlywed couple? I don't want to worry my father who didn't have any idea what happened between us after the wedding. I don't even want to go back to that tragic event. I just can't tell those people close to me that I was fooled by a fake you."

Feeling a little nervous, she tucked some strands behind her ear, eyes staring at him. He didn't seem affected by what she just told her, so she decided to wait for his reactions. He closed his eyes for a while, one hand rubbing his temple slowly.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, without even opening his eyes, still massaging his forehead. She was taken aback with his question, but she told him yes, nodding to affirm her answer even if he wasn't looking at her.

Itachi abruptly stood up, making his way towards her which took her in surprise. She unconsciously backed away, but he held her upper arm, not letting her go anywhere. His eyes gazed at her deeply, silently, as if trying to uncover whatever she is hiding from him.

"Lady Sakura, if that is your wish, I would gladly comply. Please expect a wonderful, caring husband to attend to your needs tonight. I'll see you six o'clock sharp and we'll go to the party together." He leaned closer to her face, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, before leaving her alone in the room. Sakura stood frozen on her spot, as the door closed behind her, not being able to understand what just happened. Slowly cradling her face with one hand, she felt her cheeks flared up, as she closed her eyes, shocked she didn't feel embarrassed but rather, elated.

….

Itachi paced back and forth inside his room, wondering what just took over him to do that to her. He kissed her. Apparently, he kissed her on the cheek. Raking his fingers against his long black hair, he mumbled incoherent words when the door suddenly opened.

"Itachi, you've been here in your room since three hours ago. You should be preparing for the party tonight. I've asked Konan to prepare your bath. Will you have an early dinner with Lady Sakura?" Kisame inquired, his eyes watching the man who seemed to be in a pensive mood.

"We'll have our dinner in the party already. We have to go to the Hyuga mansion earlier, since the invitation was late notice. The trip back to New Leaf will take an hour, so we will leave at six this evening." Itachi explained, making his way to his table, opening one drawer and taking out a piece of paper and ink pen.

"What are you doing, Itachi?" The older man said, noticing him busily writing something on the paper. He didn't even budge nor answer his question, so he edged closer beside him, his eyes looking at what he is doing. He gasped when he read the contents of what was written on the paper.

"My lord, have you heard news already? If you're writing to him now, does that mean you're one step closer to finding more about the incident?"

"Yes, Kisame, I might as well work on it faster, before things go out of hand again like the last time. We can't be sure if that's the last straw or something is still going on behind my back." The Uchicha heir seriously said, taking out a rectangular stamp, sealing his signature on the lower part of the letter. Folding it neatly, he slid it inside an envelope from the tray on his table, before sealing it again. He handed it over to his guardian, nodding to affirm whatever was going on in the other man's head.

"I will go now. I hope you have a nice time tonight with the lady." Kisame told him before leaving the room silently. Itachi walked towards the large window of his room, letting his mind drift off for a while, trying to sort out his plans, not only for himself, but for one certain young woman who has made her way into his life.

…

"You look wonderful, my lady." Itachi mused, offering his gloved hand to the young woman, as he stood beside the door of the carriage. He gently assisted her as she stepped outside with her free hand lifting off the dress, lest to avoid tripping over it while the other is held by Itachi.

"Thank you. You looked well-groomed, yourself." Sakura complimented, glancing at the handsome man walking beside her. He was wearing a black tapered suit over a tailored white silk shirt. A golden chain was fastened on his suit, shimmering brightly against the moonlight. His dark pants fitted his legs nicely, as well as the polished black shoes he was wearing. He decided to place a top hat over his head, giving off a very gallant appeal on his overall appearance.

Itachi tightened his hold on her hand, as they made their way inside the Hyuga garden, where the engagement party is to be held. He saw some acquaintances when they finally arrived in the area, nodding at few older men who recognized him from afar. Looking back at the woman who was standing few inches away from him, he decided to play the role of the good husband by pulling her closer, much to her silent surprise.

"Itachi…" She whispered, questioned look vivid on her beautiful face. She didn't put on much makeup, only dabbing her eyebrows green, mascara for her eyelashes and dark red shade for her lips. He just smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, as he motioned them to walk towards a group of people who were already waiting for them.

"You told me to pretend, right? Let's begin." His other hand found its way on her cheek, which was already blushing, from the mere contact, as his thumb caressed it, before letting her go. Sakura breathed a soft sigh, before reluctantly taking his hand, as they approached the familiar people already waving at them. It's going to be a long night for her, Sakura thought.

….

**AN:**

Finally, I've updated this story. I do apologize for not being able to update a week ago, despite what I promised. I have been too busy with my study. It's actually the last week of classes, so hopefully I'm back on track to continue updating this one. Yey!

Much love,

tangerinelove


End file.
